<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i’ll be seeing you by iamthegeneralissimo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124116">i’ll be seeing you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthegeneralissimo/pseuds/iamthegeneralissimo'>iamthegeneralissimo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Epistolary, F/F, Fluff, the lost letters au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthegeneralissimo/pseuds/iamthegeneralissimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For those wondering what the letters between Korra and Asami read like during the years they were apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i’ll be seeing you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ll find you in the morning sun<br/>and when the night is new<br/>I’ll be looking at the moon<br/>but I’ll be seeing you</p><p>—Irving Kahal</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korra,</p><p>I was going through some of my mother’s belongings and found her old writing set, a fountain pen and some really lovely stationery—ink wells, cream paper and everything. Turns out she and my father wrote to each other a lot when they were younger, almost every day in fact. While I don’t think I have the same kind of stamina, I still would like stay in touch while you’re away recovering. If it’s not too much trouble would you consider writing back to me? I even managed to find a spare pen that writes beautifully and a ream of the same cream paper. These are yours to keep.<br/>
Tell me, how was the journey south?<br/>
You’ll probably find most of my activities incredibly boring—Republic City already feels different without you walking its streets—but I’m more interested in hearing about your convalescence. The pain from seeing you off the other day is still pretty fresh in all of our minds. I hope you feel better soon. <br/>
We miss you.<br/>
I <em>really</em> miss you.</p><p>Your friend,<br/>
Asami</p>
<hr/><p>Asami,</p><p>Thank you for the package and for your thoughtful letter. I’m not the best at writing but it sounds like a wonderful idea staying in touch this way. I miss you and the boys, and the city too, but it’s nice to be home. I didn’t realize how much I missed it. It’s quiet and peaceful and completely opposite to the city in a lot of ways, and for the past few nights I’ve been able to sleep straight.<br/>
The trip was somewhat uneventful. We stopped by a port halfway to refuel and resupply. Dad spent some time introducing himself to the chief and the locals—they served us a bowl of five-flavor soup which reminded me that I never got the chance to make it for you back in the city. I’ll bring some ingredients for when I return, which should be in a few weeks. You’ll like it, I know.<br/>
That reminds me—I know how engrossed you get in your work, so please remember to take care of yourself. I promise to do the same for myself if you do. How you forget to feed yourself I’ll never understand.<br/>
How is everyone?</p><p>Speak soon,<br/>
Korra</p>
<hr/><p>Korra,</p><p>I’m so glad you decided to write back. You’ll be glad to hear I had dinner with the boys recently. Mako checks in as much as his new post will allow—Beifong is working him hard but he hasn’t bowed under the strain, a good sign—and Bolin swung past the office for a quick round of pai sho. He’s due to travel to Zaofu soon and train with Kuvira’s regiment. Varrick’s really taken a shine to him and I don’t know whether to be happy or concerned.<br/>
By the way, you left your tunic at my apartment. Please let me know if you’d like it posted. I don’t know how I overlooked packing it for you in the lead up to winter. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you out of it this time of year. I can’t imagine how much colder it is down south.<br/>
I’ve only had the pleasure of visiting once with father and even then I was restricted to the ship we sailed on. He said we wouldn’t be staying long but I still would have liked to accompany him when he spoke to the chief at the time. I saw him enter their quarters—is that where you are now? I must have strained my neck trying to spot other children in the tribe. Can you imagine if we’d met then? Do you think we could have been friends?<br/>
Anyway, part of me hopes you’ll let me keep the tunic. There aren’t many things that remind me of you here apart from the boys, of course, even if they are busy with their own agendas.</p><p>P.S. Please give Naga a boop on the nose for me. I miss her the most, even if you are a close second.</p><p>Take care,<br/>
Asami</p>
<hr/><p>Asami,</p><p>Thank you for your letter.<br/>
Recovery is slow, nothing new has happened and there’s very little to update you with. Katara is doing her best. She told me about the time Aang managed to overcome the loss of his people, how it weighed on him for a long time and eventually “laced his suffering with meaning”. She says it’s bound to happen with me too. When I’m ready.<br/>
If Aang managed, why can’t I? I still have my family, my tribe, and Katara and Tenzin’s support. It’s me, isn’t it? I feel like there’s something inside me that doesn’t want to get better, that’s stopping me from getting over... whatever this is. <br/>
Yes, we moved into the chief’s domain since Dad was appointed the office and you’re right, it’s starting to get cold but my body seems to remember that I spent most of my life here. I hardly feel it any more which is to say yes, you may certainly keep my tunic. I’m sorry I didn’t leave anything more significant behind.<br/>
And I’m sorry if I sound terse. I thought I’d be back sooner. I didn’t think it would take this long.</p><p>Korra</p>
<hr/><p>Korra,</p><p>No need to apologize. I’m sorry to hear your rehabilitation is slow going but you know what they say:</p><p>“Well-being is realized by small steps, but is truly no small thing.”</p><p>While I can’t remember who ‘they’ are, nevertheless I hope you’ll find the sentiment reassuring. Even if the steps you prefer to take have historically been more steadfast in nature maybe in this case it pays to tread softly. Take all the time you need and be gentle with yourself, please. You will always be the strongest person I know. <br/>
Future Industries isn’t doing too well at the moment. Our valuation took a huge hit after some of father’s old colleagues staged a hostile takeover. All’s sorted out now but it was the last thing I needed in the middle of trying to revive the company.<br/>
How are your parents? They must be so pleased to have you home.</p><p>Chin up,<br/>
Asami</p>
<hr/><p>Asami,</p><p>My parents are doing well. Tenzin made the journey down to see how I was doing (Oogi and Naga had a good time playing in the snowdrifts) and that kept all the adults occupied for a while. How am I? Still not great but a little better, I suppose, than before. It’s become increasingly difficult to tell one day apart from another.<br/>
Tenzin says the Air Nomads have been busy keeping the peace. I didn’t realize there would be so much to do. He tells me the Earth Kingdom’s going through some strife. I thought Kuvira’s regiment was supposed to be taking care of the situation.<br/>
Have you spoken to Bolin recently? I haven’t written to either him or Mako. I don’t know and I don’t much care why, but I just find it easier to talk to you. All the same I’d prefer if you didn’t tell them we’ve been corresponding. I’m afraid of hurting their feelings.<br/>
I’m sorry to hear about the company’s troubles. Tenzin said it was pretty touch and go—is that true? You know you can tell me about your problems, right? I may not be in the best place to be able to solve them but I’m still interested, definitely.<br/>
The winter seems a little harsher this year. Maybe send one of your jackets and we can call it even?</p><p>Wishing you were here,<br/>
Korra</p>
<hr/><p>Korra,</p><p>Tenzin actually invited me to dinner at Air Temple Island when he got back—did you put him up to that?<br/>
Rohan’s getting bigger every day. I wish you could have been there to hold him. Jinora and Ikki talked about you endlessly, and yet I never quite got my fill of stories about you. They showed me the airbending gates you used for drills, including a particularly large dent in one of the panels. (Ouch.) Meelo on the other hand... asked for a lock of my hair again. I distracted him by showing schematics of the hummingbird unit we’ve been working on and he made me promise to make him co-pilot when I test the prototypes. I said yes, naturally, as it was better than the alternative.<br/>
No one’s ever asked for a lock of my hair before. Is that a thing? I feel like I read it in a story once and even then it was a strange request.<br/>
On the ferry ride back I couldn’t tear my eyes away from Aang’s monument. I don’t understand why, after all you’ve done for us, there isn’t one of you yet. Maybe with your permission I could commission something.<br/>
The crossing was particularly beautiful that night, the water so indescribably calm. We’re in the middle of bidding for a contract to refurbish the city’s transportation system but the board is willing to let me take some time off to see you. Surely the southern passage should have thawed by now—would it be alright if I came to see you?</p><p>As always,<br/>
Asami</p>
<hr/><p>Korra,</p><p>I just wanted to follow up. It’s been a few months now. Your reply must have gotten lost in the mail. I understand if you don’t want any visitors and I’m sorry if the idea scared you.<br/>
I’m actually drafting this letter on my way to the courts. Father’s qualified for an appeal and I am to make an appearance. It’s an otherwise beautiful autumn day in Republic City—the nicest we’ve had in years—and I am doomed to spend the rest of the week indoors. Writing to you is easily the highlight of it.<br/>
I’ve never explained how I get them done, have I? Sometimes I write notes throughout the day. I make it a point to keep a pen and notepad on my person at all times, but I properly draft letters at night just before bed. I find that it’s a wonderful way to cleanse myself of the day’s events and recall only the best parts of it, the kernels of joy I’m most excited to share with you. I sleep then, deeply, and in the morning I write the final copy for posting.<br/>
I picture the journey it takes to get to you and, if I try hard enough, I can almost see you opening it at the point of receipt. I wonder if your hands shake as the envelope yields under your fingers—and I know you tear it open. I’d have sent you a letter opener if I knew you’d use it. Instead please find another ream of paper, this time in a color I hope you’ll like more than the first.<br/>
Blue like the exact shade of today’s sky—a gentle reminder that you exist in my life, something for which I am eternally grateful.</p><p>With love,<br/>
Asami</p>
<hr/><p>Asami,</p><p>I live for your letters. I’m sorry if it seemed like I didn’t want you to visit. I’ve been spending as much time with Katara as I can these past few months just trying to learn how to walk again. It makes me feel helpless, like a child, but I’m lucky enough to be surrounded by a village willing to raise me a second time.<br/>
I haven’t been sleeping very well. Even when I manage Zaheer is there to greet me in my dreams. I still can’t enter the avatar state although I try every day.<br/>
It was hard not to be envious when you told me how easily sleep comes to you. So I started to do what you do—drafting letters in the evening and completing them by daylight. Focus on those kernels of joy, right?<br/>
It’s working, Asami. It’s working.</p><p>As ever,<br/>
Korra</p>
<hr/><p>Korra,</p><p>You can’t imagine how excited I was to read about your progress. I try not to ramble too much in these letters and I think I’ve managed fairly well so far but I want you to know: you are one of the most important people in my life. I know you’ll make it through this ordeal whole and stronger than you were before. Different, sure, but don’t we all change over time?<br/>
Just a short letter today. Work has been keeping me busier than I’d like but you’ll be glad to know Future Industries is back in black. We won the transportation contract—the groundbreaking ceremony is scheduled for tomorrow. A victory we’ll celebrate when you return.</p><p>Fondly,<br/>
Asami</p>
<hr/><p>Asami,</p><p>That’s wonderful news. I have some to share too: I took the first few steps on my own today. Naga was there to catch me after the last one. I can’t tell you how much of an effort it took. I think you would have been proud if you were here to see it.<br/>
The days have become more manageable and there have been more pleasant dreams than nightmares as of late. If I am ever woken up by the latter I usually rise from bed and sit in the sliver of moonlight that streams through my window. Lately I’ve been fitting into the slice of light perfectly. Sometimes I hear the waves crashing on our shores and the rhythm of it occasionally lulls me back to sleep. But for the most part I sit and wonder what you’re doing. You’re a morning person, that much I can tell. <br/>
Asami, I’m thinking of coming back soon. Katara says I’m on the right track and if I can keep my progress up I might be well enough to return to the city in a few months.<br/>
What do you think?</p><p>Korra</p>
<hr/><p>Korra,</p><p>I have alway been, and forever will be, proud of you.<br/>
You reminded me of when I was being really protective during your early days of using your chair. I thought Mako and Bolin were always a little too rough when they escorted you around. I guess it was hard when they couldn’t read your expressions even though I was always mindful of them.<br/>
I’m more than happy to let the others know of your eventual return but, please, don’t push yourself too hard on our account. Having said that, I am excited at the thought of having you back with us.<br/>
Three years is a long time to be away and there’s so much I want to show you, places I want you to see. I’m proud to say I’ve built a few of them myself. I ended up commissioning a park on your behalf—I have planners ringing me day and night to talk about its design. They’re an earnest, creative group of people and I said I’d sign off on anything as long as they could incorporate the elements and the spirit vines that have taken over the space. I’m hoping we can time your return with its opening. Of course, I’d be happy to show you around if you arrive any earlier. I’ve also asked for a vista overlooking the city and plenty of paths to meander down, perhaps some groves in which to rest and reflect. Now more than ever I understand these are things you might need.<br/>
There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you but I think it’s a conversation better had in person.<br/>
I can’t wait to see your face again. </p><p>Yours,<br/>
Asami</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Streisand-Pine duet will always be my favorite version of this song off the album, Encore: Movie Partners Sing Broadway.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>